ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuga
How Yuga joined the Tourney Yuga is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. A sorcerer who wields a staff that resembles a paintbrush, he is able to turn people into two-dimensional Portraits. It is Yuga who sets the conflict between Hyrule and Lorule into motion. As he plans to set his hostile takeover into motion, Lorule rings its invasion alarms on an invasion by strange raptors. Yuga recognizes one as Riptor. How to unlock *Clear Smash the Car Level 4 with Volga. *Play 5500 matches. For both methods, you must fight Yuga at Lorule Castle. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga or pruchasing him for 580 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Yuga, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Lorule's sorcerer obsessed with beauty, Yuga!" He will be seen left of AR-D, right of PD-4, above Tazaru and below Slader. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yuga using his paintbrush-like staff levitates a picture frame. After the announcer calls his name Yuga slings his picture frame around then bursts lightning out of it as the camera zooms, then says "Ha! After all your posing, all your preening...just look at you now!" Special Moves Thunder Portrait (Neutral) Yuga summons two paintings to move energy to each other. He then moves them forward. Fire Art (Side) Yuga goes into a painting under the ground and bursts fire out of four paintings. Flying Framework (Up) Yuga goes into a painting and flies upward rapidly hitting six times. Ganon's Picture (Down) Yuga uses the painting to freeze nearby enemies. He then summons Ganon's trident in the middle of the painting to blow the enemies away. Painting Decoys (Hyper Smash) Yuga summons four decoys in his image. If attacked, these decoys change into standard knights fighting alongside Yuga. This will last 30 seconds. Ganon's Perfection (Final Smash) Yuga summons the King of Evil trident to strike the ground, creating a shock wave that blows away enemies. Victory Animations #Yuga swings his paintbrush staff around and summons a painting of a Darknut saying "Hm... Your skill is not worth mentioning. To anyone." #Yuga slings his picture frame into the air and says "Any volunteers to be my next great work of art?" #Yuga stands on a symbol, then spins a picture frame around, forming up eight frames saying "We may have pocketed the victory, but my quest for true beauty will go on." he then spins the frames around him as he laughs maniacally. On-Screen Appearance Yuga warps out of a picture frame and says "I don't have time to coddle would-be heroes." Trivia *Yuga's rival in an Ultratech dinosaur called Riptor. *Yuga shares his English voice actor with Nobunaga Oda, Rufus, Issun, Super Battle Droid, J, Juda, Judgement, Spandam, Rubber Soul, Zelos Wilder, Sun Wukong, Microchip, Black Jewel, Magmar and Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi. *Yuga shares his Arabic voice actor with Emporio Ivankov, Dino Mammoth, Fist Master, Clubba, Chef Kawasaki, Gamecen, Beat, Utakata, Jeff Bogard, Wolf Hawkfield, Isaac Netero and Hendrickson. *Yuga shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Jarod, Gray Fullbuster, Freeman, Admiral Bobbery, Ho-Oh, Sieghart, Jan Valentine, Devil Rebirth, Doopliss, Ashram, Eiji Kisaragi, Tohma Kuki, Akira Yuki and Azuma. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters